True love will find a way
by o0hsm4eva0o
Summary: Troy and Gabriella broke up after high school... Then they meet again one night...and let their love reveal for just this single night. But this night has consequences. What happens when they meet again at high school reunion? Find out in this story..
1. prologue

True love will find a way

chapter 1

**20:00 at Gabriella's place**

Gabriella Montez was sitting at her make-up desk checking her make-up for the 1000th time in the last 15 minutes.You could easily see that she was pretty excited.Today was her 21th birthday and some college-friends had invited her for a party.She was really looking forward to this party as the last few weeks had been full of studying for examns she really needed some time off.

She just got another look in the mirror to make sure everything was were it was supposed to be when her doorbell rang.She ran to the door and a huge smile appeared on her face when she saw her friends standing outside her appartment with a large bottle of champagne.She opened the door and was greeted by her friends singing:

_Happy birthday to you_

_Happy birthday to you_

_Happy birthday dear Gabby_

_Happy birthday to you!!_

"Thanks guys!" Gabriella said with a huge grin on her face.

"Ready to party?!" asked the group in unison and Gabriella nodded.

She took her purse and they all made their way to the party.

**A couple of hours (and drinks) later**

Gabriella, a bit drunken,was making her way to the bar desk when she bumped into someone.

"Sorry!"she said while picking up her purse which fell down on the floor.

"It's oka-"

**Troy's POV**

There my high school girlfriend stood.I couldn't believe it.I could easily tell she hadn't changed much.Sure,her style was more fashionable but the way she acted was still the same.

"Troy?" She asked and when I nodded she pulled me into a tight hug.When her hand touched mine I felt sparkles ran through my body._Watch out Bolton!You have a girlfriend!_

We talked a while about our lives,the old times with the gang and stuff from high school.I must admit that there was still a strange kind of connection between us._Okay I should really hold back my horses!I have a girlfriend for god's sake._

When the Dj turned on a slow song the alcohol got rid of me...

"Wanna dance?" I asked Gabby with pleading eyes.

"Sure."

I took her hand and we started dancing.She looked straight into my eyes and I felt sparkels flying through my body.I slowly bended down... _STOP IT!BOLTON STOP IT!!_ ...and leaned in.

**Gabriella's POV**

I closed my eyes and kissed him._God,it felt so good!! _We both pulled apart and huge smiles were plastered on our faces.

Well this wasn't the only thing happening this night...

What started as a innocent kiss turned out into...


	2. seperated but yet determinated lives

True love will find a way

Chapter 2 seperated but yet determined lives

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or stuff...poor me ;-) ...**

**two years later**

**Gabriella's POV**

This morning I was awake on time,which was very unusual to me.But today wasn't like any other day.Today my daughter Violet Harlow Montez-Bolton would discharge from hospital after her second and last operation.

Her life hasn't been easy,although it's only 15 months long.When I gave birth to her,she was diagnosed with a very serious congenital cardiac defect: She had a hole in her left cardiac valve and her aorta was narrowed.**(A.N.: medical stuff.You don't have to understand everything) **She had two very difficult surgeries at the open heart.

_I lied refreshed in my hospital bed again.I was pretty exhausted from the 9 hours of labour but still I couldn't sleep.I wanted to see my beautiful little daughter.Actually I only got to see her shortly after giving birth,then she was taken by a nurse for the usual check-up.But this was now almost two hours ago and I really started worrying.A routine check-up couldn't take that long,could it?No despite there was something wrong with her.**What if something's wrong?**I started to panic when my mum and a doctor came into my room.My mom looked like she had cried which made me even more worried.She sat down on the edge of the bed grabbing my hand._

"_Mom,what's wrong?" I asked her curiously.Tears built up in her eyes and she remained silent._

"_What's going on?" I asked now the doctor with pleading eyes._

"_Well Ms.Montez there was a abnormal heartsound on the routine check-up.We made some other tests and found out that she has a hole in her left cardiac valve and her aorta is narrowed. And with these words tears streamed down my cheeks like rivers.My mom pulled me in a hug whispering over and over again "It's gonna be okay sweety!" to calm me down.Well it worked and after a few minutes I got my self-control again._

"_What are you going to do about it?" I asked the doctor with a very cracky and shaking voice._

"_Luckily the defects are operable. I had brain-storming with some collegues and we all came to the same result.We think it would be the best to fix it in two surgeries so that her body doesn't have to cope with everything at one time.After all it would take at more than 10 hours to do it in one surgery without any comlications.The anaesthesia for this long time could be a high risk for Violet's small body."_

This was a very rough time for me because I really felt alone and useless.I couldn't help my little angel.She had to fight on her own although i often wished i could take do it for her.I wasn't really alone.My mum and friends (especially my best friend Rebecca) were always there for me.But the person I really needed wasn't there - Violet's father.Actually he didn't even know he had a daughter.

_I was lying in my bed with my eyes closed and a smile on my face.The last night was unbelievable.I had to admit that my feelings for Troy never really disappeared._

_After a while I turned around to find...NO ONE.**Where the hell was he?!**I looked around confused when I saw a note on the side board.**Oh no...** I took and read it._

_I'm sorry!_

_Within seconds my feelings changed completely and i lied on the floor crying and sobbing like a little child._

A single tear rolled down my cheek.It felt like it had just been yesterday.I quickly whiped the tear away and got up to get a shower._I should be happy!!_

**Troy's POV**

When I woke up I turned around to cuddle up with Jenna,my girlfriend for 3 years.But the bed was empty. I groaned and got up to get a shower.

When I was showered and dressed,I went to the kitchen to find a completely set table for breakfast with a note on the plate.I took it and started reading

_**Hi honey,**_

_**I'm sorry I can't have breakfast with you but I have an urgent meeting this morning and simply couldn't find the strength to wake you up. You look way too cute when you sleep! lol**_

_**Anyways enjoy your breakfast!**_

_**See you tonight**_

_**xxx Jenna**_

_**P.S: There's a letter from your high school.It's on the side board in the hallway.Wonder what it is...**_

I smiled about her comments.But then my smile disappeared and I felt guilty.She was so sweet and caring and I...well I...

_After half an hour Gabriella and I finally arrived at her appartment.It took us so long because we kissed the whole way.**I should really stop it know!!Otherwise I'll be in deep shit tomorrow.**She took out her keys and opened the door.When she regonized that I had't followed her inside she turned around._

"_Are you coming Bolton or what?" she asked and smirked._

"_I don't know" I said hesitantly._

"_Aww..c'mon!" she said dragging me inside._

"_I..." Suddenly she crushed her lips against mine and kissed me passionatly.**Who cares about tomorrow?!I live today!**I turned around so that she was pressed against the wall,kissed her neck eagerly and slid my hands under her shirt.**God,this feels so good!**_

I really wasn't proud of what I've done to Jenna **and** Gabriella.And in a very weird way it was a reason why I stuck with Jenna.I mean I liked her very much.She was a very warm-hearted person,a bit crazy,but in a good way.I simply didn't like her the way I liked Gabriella.But I guess I messed up things so bad that I would rather become the kaiser of china.

Well after a few minutes I shook of those bitter sweet memories and made myself some toast.

**Gabriella's POV**

When I was ready to leave I was a nervous wrack.The truth was that I was scared to death.Although Violet was already over one year old,we never had real routine in our life.I mean she had been at home between the surgeries but it was a quite short time and I had a nurse to help me with the daily stuff and the medications she needed.But this time she only needed to take a antibiotica-juice,so I didn't need a nurse.And that meant only her and me.Gosh,I really feared doing something wrong.But I had to manage this anyways.And so I left the appartment and started my way to the hospital.

Luckily I had a very tolerante boss.I worked for a magazin as the chef-assistant.Someday I hoped to get my own kollumne.Anyways,when I told my boss about my sweet pumpkin,she recently said that I could have a free day whenever I needed.Only lord could tell how grateful I was.And so I was glad to have the whole day for my daughter.

I got so lost in these thoughts that I didn't notice that the cab, i had taken cause my car was in the workshop, had already arrived at the hospital.

"Mam,don't you wanna get here,or what?" the driver asked impatiently.

"Ohh..sorry!" With these words I gave him the money for the ride and got out of the cab.

I took a deep breath and walked inside the huge building.

**Nobody's POV (with Troy)**

When Troy had finished his breakfast,he quickly grabed his Nike-bag with all his stuff for basketball training and rushed out of his quite big appartment.On his way to his black Audi convertible,he stoped to grab his mail from his mailbox.Then he finally ran to his car and threw the stuff on his backseat as he was already late.And the coach of the LA Lakers,known as a very strickt coach,wouldn't be too happy about it.

After ten minutes and breaking every speed limit he arrived at the gym.Quickly he rushed in the changing rooms,changed and tried to sneak into the gym hall without the coach noticing.Well,he coudln't have failed more.

Keepig attention on not getting in the view of coach Charleston **(i don't know the name of the real lakers coach but for the sake of the story his name is charleston)** Troy didn't pay attention to a basketball-cage standing there.He ran into it and it crushed against the wall causing a very loud noise.This caught the attention of coach Charleston.

"Ahh..Bolton.Did you finally decide to appear for training?!" the coach asked Troy with clenched teeth.

"I'm very sorry coach,but..."

"Save it for someone who cares!For now get into practise!But be aware that this is your last warning!Just because you are one of the top-scorers in the team,doesn't mean that you come to training whenever you like."

"Sure Coach!" And with these words Troy quickly rushed off before the coach could start all over again.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Hey guys,**

**yeah next chapter is up!**

**I hope you like it!I really worked hard on this and rewrote like 1000000... times :-)**

**Anyways please review!**

**xxx**


	3. the worst time in my entire life

True Love Will Find A Way

Chapter 3 The Worst Time Of My Entire Life

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own a million-dollar-production ... poor me :-(**

**Meanwhile**

**with Gabriella (Nobody's POV)**

After a few momments Gabriella took a deep breath and entered the elevator to get to the floor 4.When she arrived there Gabriella went straight to room 306, a room that was very familiar to her.Infact she had spended the last 15 months there,except when she had to work or went home to shower or get some sleep.Everytime she left she really felt guilty,because it meant leaving her daughter alone when she needed as much support as she could get.This sometimes got so worse that Gabriella's mother stayed at the hospital for the night just to make her daughter rest a bit.But today she wasn't afraid of leaving,because today she could finally take her daughter home.When she arrived at the door to the room memories rushed through her.

"_Violet Montez-Bolton?" a doctor in a surgery outfit asked when he entered the waiting room. Gabriella,her mum and her best friend Rebecca stood up immidiately._

_"Yes.How is my daughter?" Gabriella asked with a cracky voice._

"_Well,Ms Montez the surgery was sucessful.We had to keep her a bit longer on ther heart-lung machine than expected but we managed to close the whole in the cardial valve and she is in children intensive care.If you want you can come and see her now."_

"_Thank you!" Gabriella whispered barely hearable with tears in her eyes.Then something hit her mind._

"_Can they come too?" she pointed to her mother and Rebecca._

"_Well Violet needs rest and i think three people would be too much for her right now."_

"_It's okay.I go home and you call me when you are done here okay?" Rebecca quickly said and left before anyone could argue._

"_Can my mum please come with me?Please!" Gabriella practically begged the doctor._

"_Hm..I guess that's ok.But you have to be very calm and do not exagerate her."_

"_Of course not." Maria Monetz and her daughter said in unison._

_When they arrived at the children intensive care, and Gabriella saw her daughter,her eyes got teary. "She looks so vulnerable.All these tubes and machines.." Gabriella thought and with these thoughts a tear rolled down her face.She quickly whiped it away and turned to her mother with a weak smile on her face._

"_She looks so vulnerbale!" Gabriella simply stated._

"_I know sweety.But I also know that she's a Montez.And we Montez are fighters.She will pull htrough this sweety." her mother said trying to encourage her duaghter._

Lost in these memories,Gabriella didn't noticed her mum walking towards her.When she greeted her with a kiss on the cheek,Gabriella came back to reality and realized that her daughter wasn't in the room.

"Mum,where's Vio?" She asked with eyes that were filled with concern.

"The doctor's are running a few tests on her to see if she really is able to come home.They said she should be done in a 45 minutes and if the results are good you just have to sign some forms and then you can get her out of here."

"Good!" Gabriella let out a sight of relief.

"Gabby?!" Maria Montez asked.

"Yeah?"

"Would it be okay with you if I go now?I've promised your aunt to help her with her new furniture."

"Sure mum!" Gabriella tried to hide her disappointment in the best way she could.

"Thanks honey!I meet you later at your appartment then?"

"Of course"

And with these words Maria Montez left her daughter feeling guilty but yet excited.

**Half an hour later**

**Troy's POV**

Finally training was over.Coach Charleston made me do extra exercises for my delay.It was really exhausting although I kinda was used to it.In high-school I had been late very often and so it continued in college and now in the NBA.At the thought of high-school a certain petite brunette came to my mind.

_I came out of the gym,exhausted by the extra exercises my dad,our coach, made me do once again for being late,when suddenly my girlfriend came from behind and covered my eyes._

"_Guess who?!" she whispered in my ear._

_I pretend not to regonize her._

"_Lauren?Hannah?Kelly?" I guessed causing her to giggle lightly.Then she took her hands away and pretended to pout._

"_Fine Bolton.That's it!We're over!" And with these words she started walking away.But I caught her arm and pulled her close to me.She didn't tried to loose my grip on her.Instead she looked me in the eyes.Brown met blue and blue met brown.For a moment our bodies froze and we just kept staring.**I can't believe she's my girlfriend!**Then without realizing we both leaned in and shared a kiss with as much passion as we could put in it.At this point nothing mattered.We didn't mind people starring at us or some laughter.We had us and that was all that counted._

"DUDE!!TROY!Earth to Troy!" With these words my best friend since high school rudely brought me back to reality.

"What's up Chad?" I said shaking my head lightly.

"Are you coming?"

"Coming to what?" I said confused.

"High school reunion!Haven't you got the invitation?"

**Gabriella's POV**

I sat in Violets room and watched TV,when suddenly two very familiar piercing blue eyes hit me.

"So,Mr.Bolton,how does it feel to be athlete of the year?"

"Well,it's crazy.I think I still didn't realized it .It's something that needs to sink in."

"Yeah of course and how abou-..."

I quickly turned of the TV.I could feel tears building up in my eyes._Damn it, Troy Bolton!!_Even after two years I couldn't take seeing him.When I turned around to the door I saw a nurse,Danielle,carying Vio._Yes I do know almost all of the nurses by prename!_I quickly whiped away the tears that made their way down my cheeks.I didn't want my daughter to see me crying. When they came in the room a huge smile appeared on Violets face. "Mama!!" She squealed and struggled in Danielle's arms to get into mine.I took her smiling widely.

"Hi sweety.Have you been a brave girl for mummy?"

She nodded in excitment.I turned my attention to the nurse who stood in the doorway watching us and looked at her demanding.

"It looks good so far.The doctor will come in a few minutes and explain everything to you." She answered understanding my silent question.I nodded and sat down on a chair with Violet on my lap.

A few minutes later the doctor arrived and sat down on a second chair.

"Can I take her home,Dr. Shephard?" I asked curiously.

"All test were fine.So there's nothing that speaks against taking her home." he answered smiling.

With these words I sat Violet on the chair and rushed over to hug the doctor.Tears of joy filled my eyes.

"I don't know how to thank you enough for making my little angel healthy again."

"Well that's my job Ms.Montez!" And with these words he pulled back and left the room.

I quickly grabbed the little suitcase that stood in a corner of the room since Violet's last surgery and put all her stuff in it. Then I grabbed Violet herself carrying her on my hip and took one last look at the room where I had experienced the roughest time in my entire life.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Not quite a cliffhanger but I promise the next chapter will be much better.**

**Suprises aren't always a good thing.That's all I say...**

**Please review!**

**xxx**


End file.
